Drums in the Trees
by Elvensong
Summary: After the destruction of the ring, a new mysterious evil rises and attacks Mirkwood, Legolas cannot be found among the ashes. Please, PLEASE review, I love them!!
1. A Warning

Author's Note: Hello again! It is me, Elvensong, who brought you stories like The Dying of the Light and….well, that was my beginning.  Either way, here begins another one.  This is an AU where after the destruction of the ring a new evil grows and attacks Mirkwood.  The Fellowship reunites as best they can to take on this new foe.  I have not read all three books yet, so this is definitely not in the continuity of the books. (I'm working on reading them, but I work as well, makes it tougher) I hope you enjoy this one!  Please review!!!!!!!! Thanks!!!!! 

Drums in the Trees

Chapter 1: A Warning

Arod raced through the fields and hills.  Over the forests and the mountains which stood between him and Rivendell.  That was his destination and nothing would stop him, not fatigue or any creatures in his path.  He must get his rider safely to Lord Elrond, for that was the last command of his master and friend, the Prince of Mirkwood.  His current rider was no less dear, though, and he would run until his legs fell out from under him, for she was all that mattered now. She, who was no less a royal than the one who had started this dangerous flight. 

            Danger was bounding again in Middle Earth.  Even after the ring of power's destruction, new evils began to plague the land.  A new kindred to the Orks who began to operate by their own will and see to their own agendas. 

            It was this growing danger that summoned the Fellowship back together in Rivendell.  Messengers of Elrond sent out word to all eight of the remaining members.  However, the wise Half-Elf knew that one may have more difficulties than the others.  For he has sensed the dangers rising in Mirkwood and knew that Legolas' journey would be very dire for him to make.           

            It was important that every race be well prepared for this new danger.  Many of the lands knew not about this new foe for it had focused most of its attacks in Mirkwood. Many travel not to this wood, for it can be a dark, showy place.  Only the presence of their remaining Elves there kept the woods from descending into total darkness in which only evil would find comfort. 

            One by one, the comrades in arms gathered.  Aragorn was now recognized as the royal heir and was working on bringing together the world of men.  Gimli continued to craft and train in the halls of the Lonely Mountain, ever telling stories of the mines of Moria and the evil which conquered there.  He also spoke if his friendship with an Elf, a creature ever hated by the race of Dwarves.       

            The hobbits came eventually, not traveling too fast given their many breaks for food.  Without another being to urge them on, they would spend most of their day resting or eating and very little time actually traveling.  

            The Wizard sent his regrets, but he was needed direly elsewhere and could not stay in Rivendell.  Gandalf was working to finding out where this evil was coming from and nothing was going to stop him in his quest for those answers.  

            "Do you know what this is about, Aragorn?" Gimli sat with the others.  He had been told to rush to Rivendell, and now they were all sitting around and waiting.

            "I wish I knew, Gimli, but something is terribly the matter.  Elrond does not bring people to his land on a whim." They decided they spend more time exploring this beautiful land.  The hobbits especially wished to stay here for the food and the music was more beautiful than any other place in Middle Earth.  They knew that Elrond would tell them what was happening when the time was appropriate.

            A couple days passed and still no word.  The company also wondering why they were incomplete.  Legolas, their Elf friend, was as yet not seen in Rivendell and Elrond could be seen pacing around and looking off in the distance.  Finally, a meeting was called to discuss the reasons they were called here and why they were delayed from being told earlier.  

            "My friends and fellow races of these lands, welcome." Elrond stood, as always, the Elf commanded respect.

            "You have been called here because there is a great evil rising up from the lands."

            Aragorn stiffened.  Memories of the quest to destroy the One Ring came flooding back into his mind.  The man wondered if he had it in his spirit to take on another quest.  He would though, he would do it as long as there was life and strength in any piece of his body.

            The Hobbits shivered, they did not wish to face the same evils again. Elrond continued.

            "There has been a new race of Orks rising up from the ashes.  These new creatures are more intelligent and seem to answer to no higher master.  They and keen and cunning and are relentless in their pursuit of their prey.  They have already begun attacking from their origins near the forests of Mirkwood."

            Mirkwood, the group's recognition was instant and the question of why Legolas was not with them was answered.  

            "Yes my friends, we are unsure of the situation there. I sent a messenger to fetch Prince Legolas, but neither he nor the messenger have been heard from.  We know the fighting has been fierce, but we do not think they have all been wiped out. It would be quite a sad day if they are destroyed, for they are the last of the wood-elves, the last of the forest children."

            "What can we do?" Frodo was not ready for another quest, but the spirit of Bilbo still resided in him and he would go on another adventure.  He could sometimes hear the wide world calling to him when he was in the Shire.

            "We are unsure of this evil's agenda, Frodo Baggins.  We are unsure what they hope to gain in Mirkwood, for the Wood-Elves there keep no great store of riches.  I have only one notion of their intentions and I hope that I am incorrect."

            Merry looked around, wondering what the mighty Elf might suspect, "What would Orks want with Elves?"

            Suddenly Aragorn stiffened. Of course, the reason became as clear as day and the notion frightened him to his very core.

            "Lord Elrond, you do not suppose they mean to mutilate the Elves there into more of their twisted kind?"

            "I do." Elrond broke eye contact with the human.  

They all knew what Orks did to Elves.  They twisted them into themselves, making them a hideous, broken form of life with no knowledge of the beautiful creatures they once were.  Aragorn would rather wish death unto a captured Elf than the torture that would befall them.  

"We should go to Mirkwood and discover the truth!" Aragorn stood, fully prepared to face this new challenge head on.  He would not allow his friend's kingdom to be cast into ruin. 

Elrond smiled, "I had figured that was what you would say, Aragorn. However, you should remain here until the rest of my scouts return with a report of the situation there.  You should not go there blind.  There may be nothing left to save, in that case, we would need your help here.  For now, we wait."

With those final words, the group dispersed to get their supplies in order for the trip to Mirkwood.  None of them were looking forward to the journey, for legend told of how dark and evil Mirkwood was.

Legolas spoke warmly of his home while on their quest with the ring of power, but it was his home and his future kingdom.  Outsiders spoke of darkness, giant spiders and evil, which whispered in the dark.  

They had waited for two days and the group was growing restless.

"Our friend may be in great danger, we should go now in order to help him." Gimli was especially vocal about their waiting around. He had grown very fond of the fair Elf prince.  They had kept in tough through letters.  Gimli thought royal duty was consuming Legolas' time when the letters suddenly stopped coming.  He never in his life dreamed that something might be stopping him from writing to the Dwarf under the Lonely Mountain.  

Finally, Aragorn relented and the group prepared to depart that afternoon.  They were getting together their final supplies when word from the lookouts came ringing in the valley down below.

"A rider approaches!" 

Elrond marched out to the terrace above the Company to respond.

"Is it one of our scouts from Mirkwood?"

"No, my Lord.  It is an Elvish horse carrying a rider wearing the garments of the royal family of Mirkwood."

The Fellowship began moving towards the gates.

'Finally' Aragorn thought to himself 'Legolas has arrived.'

The beautiful Elvish horse entered the gates and everyone recognized Arod, Legolas' horse, immediately.  Their relief was short lived when the noticed that rider was not Legolas, but a smaller Elf woman.

She quickly dismounted and ran towards Elrond, who stood nearby. When everyone got a closer look at her they noticed that she was covered in ash and soot.  It appeared as though she had run through a great fire.  The Elf maiden also had wounds covering herself, scrapes and bruises, but nothing too serious that anyone could see.  However, no one could overlook her utter exhaustion.  

"Lord Elrond! Help us, please! You must help us!" She collapsed into his arms. 


	2. Into the Breach

Author's Note: To answer the question I've received from many, no, this is not a sequel to The Dying of the Light and as of right now a sequel is not in the works, however I'm not saying I wont write one in the future.

Chapter 2: Into the Breach

A fire raged, hot and unforgiving it tore through woods of dark beauty.  Trees, which had stood since time began fell to the flames advances.  There was no stopping them, for they contained an evil, which consumed all.

Mirkwood was falling, nothing could stop that now and all that resided there was dead or dying. 

Aragorn paced around the door where the Elven woman recovered.  She had passed out and not moved since.  There were so many questions on his mind he could not think straight.  Only his honor prevented him from running in there and shaking her until she gave up her secrets.  

Elrond appeared in the doorway, quietly shutting the door behind him and leaving down the hall. Aragorn quickly followed.  They exited into a main square where the others waited for news.

"She should be out soon. She has awakened from her slumber and wishes to address all of you as soon as possible." He had not even received a response from the others when the woman appeared in the courtyard. She was dressed in the robes of Rivendell, for the clothes she wore upon her arrival were too dirty to remain in. 

"I am Princess Shiara of Mirkwood and I bring word of the evil which had befallen my land." The others looked her over, she looked a great deal like Legolas.  He had mentioned his sister once or twice, that her beauty was well known in his land and everyone saw why.  Gimli took a step forward.

"Where is Legolas?"

Shiara gave a pained look to Elrond.

"My Lord, I last saw my brother on the boarders of our realm.  The evil was quickly approaching and we knew that Arod would not be able to outrun this evil unaided.  Legolas turned and told me to ride and not look back.  He then turned to face the enemy alone.  I did as he told me and did not look back." Tears began to streak down her face.

"I left him. I cannot believe I left him to certain death.  He told me not to look back."

Gimli's face fell.  Could it be possible that his friend was killed by this evil. Aragorn would not believe it, the Elf had to survive, however he might have only a small time left.  They must save him from this fate.

Aragorn stood firm, "We must go to Mirkwood to save him."

Elrond looked at Aragorn with a thousand questions plaguing his mind. One of them screamed out at him, and as much as it hurt him to say it, it needed to be said.

"He sacrificed himself to get her out, to save as many as could be saved.  Do you honestly think he would want you running back into the flames to save him after he gave so much to make sure no more were trapped?"

Aragorn knew the wise Elf's words rang of truth, however he owed more to Legolas than to just leave him to a torturous fate.

"I will go alone and try to discover what had happened to our friend. After all he did for us, we owe him that much. I own him that much." His friendship with the Elf Prince had grown considerably over the time they were together and he had a great deal of respect for him.  He would not abandon that now because the odds were terrible.

"Oh no you don't!" Cried Gimli. "I shall go with you, you will need me to watch your back, Aragorn. Also, that Elf is going to get a good lecture when I find him about the disadvantages of being a stupid, noble Elf."

The wise Elf knew nothing would prevent either warrior from going once they had made up their minds. 

"Very well. You shall go and discover where these new enemies originated from and what their intentions are. Hopefully, you will also find Legolas and bring him back into the light." Elrond turned to the Hobbits.

"This journey shall be too dangerous for you.  They must also move very swiftly, so you shall remain here my friends."

The trio was not too interested in missing out on solving this mystery, but they knew Legolas would have a much better chance if the party were able to move much more swiftly. 

"We understand." Frodo turned to the Man and the Dwarf. "Good luck to you both and give Legolas our regards when you see him."

Aragorn smiled at the Hobbit's optimism.

"We will, young Frodo. You shall see us, and him, soon."

Later that afternoon when the sun shone high in the Rivendell sky, the duo set out on their journey.  They move swiftly by ground, hoping that traveling without horses would make their presence less obvious on the roads leading to Mirkwood.  Their road was not easy and one of them was awake throughout their journey.  Sounds were all over, of creatures and things crawling in the shadows of Middle Earth. 

It was many days of journeying and hiding before the closed in on their destination.  When they finally climbed up where there was a view of their friend's future kingdom, their shock nearly knocked them to the ground.  

Mirkwood lay in ash and flame.  Trees which once stood tall and powerful were now laid to ruin, scattered like dust on the wind.  There was nothing but a field of black, gray, and despair.  All green was wiped away, replaced by a scene too terrible to describe.  

"This cannot be." Aragorn stood aghast.  "This cannot be an Elvish wood."

Gimli thought everything lost. He almost wanted to turn around and head back to Rivendell and report everything in Mirkwood vanquished, but remembered his mission.

"We much search for Legolas."

Aragorn agreed, for if their friend was indeed alive in this land of death, he would be in great need of helping.  For the king knew of another way their Elf friend could be stripped of life.  

If the despair from seeing what happened to his home grasped him fully, the Elf would quickly fall into grief, and it is grief that can kill an Elf as quickly as steel. 

They searched for hours, which to them seemed like days.  Every moment they saw more horror as they encountered death everywhere.  The beautiful Elvish society there was lay to waste, their structures destroyed and many of the Elves themselves killed.  They knew that every moment they didn't find him, the less likely he was to be alive.  

The palace itself was completely obliterated, and they agreed not to search it, for if he had been there he would most certainly be dead. 

Despair crept into Gimli, "We cannot find him.  He could be right next to us and we wouldn't see him, for all is blackness. What type of Ork could destroy Elves so easily?"

"I do not know, but we should continue as long as there is light left, for he may be in worse peril."

"Worse peril?"

"Yes, friend Dwarf. He might be under torture by these hideous beings."

Gimli quieted and continued with Aragorn.  

Finally, as the sun was beginning to set, they heard noises.  Off in the distance among stumps of ash there were definitely beings alive.  Were they Elves, Orks, searchers like themselves?

The pair readied their weapons and crept up upon the origin of the sounds.  A crow cawed and flew off into the distance as they neared their target.

What was it that could live in this sea of death? What yet remained in the charred ashes of Mirkwood.  Was this finally the answer to the questions that stayed in their minds for the entire journey? The being came into view among the wreckage and spotted the travelers.

No one moved. 


	3. Never Ending Sea of Mystery

Author's Note: Reviews!!!!!! Needs lots of reviews!!!!!!! Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 3: Never Ending Sea of Mystery

The being only moved slowly and did not rise from its point in the sea of ash.  It appeared to the travelers to be weak or injured. An Ork left over from the great battle which must have raged here perhaps. 

            As Gimli and Aragorn got closer to their target they realized it was too slender to be an Ork.  When everything gave into the dusty light they realized what the being was.  An Elf!

            Gimli cried out and ran towards the Firstborn, but a mixture of feelings overwhelmed him as he got closer. 

An Elf, yes: Legolas, no. 

"Master Elf, awaken! Please, speak to me of what has happened here!" Gimli gently shook the Elf and tried to help him into a sitting position.  The Elf obviously had been through a lot and was nearly delirious. 

Aragorn did not recognize the Elf, but he did notice that this Elf wore the uniform of the guardian forces of Mirkwood.  Suddenly, the mysterious stranger began to stir and come back into reality. 

"What has happened?" Aragorn knelt down as the Elf slowly sat up.

"I am not sure. There were Orks everywhere, unlike any we had fought before. They seemed to appear out of the darkness and the very light retreated. We were being overtaken.  Everything was ablaze and collapsing. They focused their attacks on the palace and the royal family.  We could not protect them.  The palace collapsed under the weight of this evil.  Then the light, this magnificent light! I can't remember fully, all I remember is a light, then nothing more. What followed was a quiet to disturb to deepest places of Middle Earth."

Gimli was quite upset by this tale. "The royal family?"

"Killed, I believe. I did not see them die, but I cannot think of anyway they could have survived this onslaught."

Aragorn had one final pressing question. "Legolas?"

The Elf tried to rise, burns covered a great deal of its body.

"The Prince was not in the palace, for he fights with the guard. The last I saw of the Prince he was leading an attack forward as a desperate try to gain an advantage." The Elven warrior broke eye contact and looked at the ground.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Aragorn was concerned, but at least Legolas was not in that charred remnant of the palace.  Only his entire family, a wound he may never be able to recover from.

Finally he spoke, "I know you are his friends, so it is difficult to speak of such terrors."

"Please," Gimli begged, "please, we must know the truth."

            "You must understand Prince Legolas led this charge as a last cry against evil. He was using his last bit of strength left to rise up, for he had already been shot with an Ork arrow.  I saw him initially fall, then rise to go down fighting.  I can't imagine he could survive this long with that injury. I'm sorry."

            Their hearts fell; it could not be true.  Their friend could not have died in this attack.  However, one thing was true, the actions told to them by this guard did match what Legolas would do in that situation.  The Elf was stubborn and we would have made every attempt to keep fighting, no matter what the odds. 

            Aragorn decided there were more mysteries to be solved here. 

            "What was this light you speak of?"

            "It came suddenly. When all seemed lost, and then the evil was gone.  There has been no sign of it.  This area was littered with Ork corpses before this power came.  Now they are all gone.  Everything is gone."

            Gimli and Aragorn kept searching and found many more survivors coming back to their wits.  All of them spoke of this power that was used and it seemed all of them had blacked out when it hit them.  None of them had any clue to its origins and why it had saved them.

            The pair of travelers were relieved to see that so many Elves had survived this great attack.  Their joy was very short lived when they took a view of their surroundings.  This forest had been dark, but beautiful.  A home to the Wood-Elves for as long as time was recorded.  Now it was destroyed, some people may have been saved, but the woods were left to death.  

            The numbers of the survivors was disturbing as well.  This was the home of a civilization, and for every Elf they found they knew many, many more were gone.  None of the royal family could be seen, not even distant relations.  Aragorn began to believe that Legolas was killed in this attack.  That he had died defending his lands, his kingdom. 

            They had gathered the Elves they had found into a large open area.  Many had moments of great joy when a loved one was found to have survived, but there more many more disappointments as some searched for loved ones in vain.  

            They formed a strong band and together decided to make for Rivendell.  They could not remain here, for there was nothing to shelter and protect them from harm from anything that may come near.  The group of Elves left Mirkwood, and for the first time the woods were without the presence of the Elvish race.  Something most thought was impossible occurred, the woods seemed even blacker without their light.  

            "Gimli." Aragorn stayed behind with the Dwarf, in case something was missed.  They thought it best to get the Elves out of there before grief began to seep into their souls, slowly destroying them.

            "We must get on our way, we cannot linger here forever."  Their search of the once beautiful Elven retreat was completed.

            "I cannot leave.  If we leave, then we believe he is dead.  I will not give up so easily."

            "Nor I! I wish to keep on searching, to find him alive, but we have looked this whole area over and have found no sign of him. How long would you have us remain? It is obvious they targeted all the royalty of this realm."

            "Listen, Aragorn.  Many of the Elves said they last saw him charging that way." Gimli pointed to a trail through the stumps of burned out trees. "We did not search that way very far because there was no sign of anything.  What if he got farther then we suspected? You know how stubborn that Elf can be when in battle? You remember seeing him jump onto that cave trolls back?  I had never seen anything so bold in all my days of battle."

            Aragorn smiled slightly on that memory. "Yes, that was something to behold. Very well, friend Dwarf, we shall continue down the road Legolas took.  Let us prey we find something to bring a small amount of hope to Mirkwood."

            Together they started down the darkened road of ash and demise of a great culture.  The road that their friend had blazed in front of them.  Their only hope was to find an answer.  Any answer to the question of the fate of the Prince of Mirkwood.  

            Aragorn humored the Dwarf after a while of journeying, he did not believe they would find anything this far away.  They had traveled for a great deal of time, and it was the same bleak scene mile after mile.  

            Gimli kept going. 'Just a bit farther, he would not give up so easily, just a bit farther.' His thoughts kept replaying in his mind.  Finally, his thoughts were answered as they entered a clearing. 

            It was an open place where there were weapons laying around.  Some of them still having blood on them.  It appeared that this is where the final battle between the Orks and the attack party led by Legolas was concluded.

            The pair stood silently, listening for any signs of any moment.  Any life, either friend or foe.  There were only answered by the sounds of the wind through the ashes.  As they searched, Gimli found a sign from the terror which had descended Mirkwood into hell.  Among the ashes of the trees lay a two large war drums.  Drums in the trees. 

               Along with the dust and ash in the air flew their hopes. 


	4. Among the Ashes

Author's Note: Hey there….reviews……they're so cool! Honestly, each one makes my day and inspires me to write faster!! Thanks!!! Now, onto the story……

Chapter 4: Among the Ashes

"Shall we leave this place of hopelessness now, Gimli?" Aragorn looked away from the scene, for he was now certain that Legolas was dead.  

            "I shall not argue for I cannot bear this scene a moment longer."

            The pair turned away and headed back from where they started near the palace.  It was then that Aragorn heard something, something that was not there when they started on their path.  Noises from inside the burnt shell which was the home of the royal family of Mirkwood.

            "You do not possibly think someone could be alive in there? Do you?"

            "I am not sure, Gimli, but it seems something is left.  Friend or foe one cannot be certain."

            They slowly entered the structure, hoping that it would not collapse on them before they found whatever it was remained in this forest of ash.

            They made their way as softly as possible into what was a main hall in the palace.  A large table miraculously still stood in the middle of the long room.  From what was left, it gave all appearances of being a lovely room that would strike awe into all who saw it.  

            After they passed through this room, they came into an area which looked to be reserved for the family only for it had a great deal of personal items therein.  The noise was getting stronger as they came into a room in the very back of the palace. A large metal door stood slightly ajar.  The pair readied their weapons, hoping to finally find some answers.  They slid through the crack on the door and saw a figure sitting low on the ground, attempting to walk. 

            As they neared, recognition was finally made.

            "Legolas!"

            The Elf sat on the ground, giving no sign of seeing or hearing them.  Usually the Elf was the first to notice something amiss, now he just sat there will eyes vacant and distant.  His glow, which kept the others spirits up was gone, replaced with a darkness that penetrated into his eyes, through to his soul.  

            "Legolas?" Aragorn spoke gently to the Elf in his native tongue, trying to coax him back to reality, "Hear my voice, come back to the light." The Prince still did not move. The few lessons Lord Elrond had taught him having no ability to cut through the dark gasp, which held his friend.

            "What can we do?" The Dwarf felt fortunate to be able to call this Elf a friend and was deeply hurt by the suffering brought down upon this gentle creature of nature. 

            "He has fallen into grief.  If we do not reach him soon, he will die.  I am truly surprised he has not already fallen with his family.  I cannot explain how he is still alive, or how he got here."

            Aragorn sat across from the Elf and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.  The future king of Gondor could not believe that this beautiful being could look so lost, so utterly in darkness.  He feared that they would have to sit here and watch him die, watch another immortal fall from grace.  They were a fading race, like stars in the riding sun.  The loss or each one depleted Middle Earth of a little of its beauty.  For much of the natural beauty of the world was housed in and protected by these beings, the firstborn.  

            "Legolas, do not descent into the abyss.  You need to be strong, you need to endure, you need to live."

            They sat together, the two travelers with the comatose Elf.  So many questions needed to be answered and if Legolas' labored, uneven breathing were to stop, then everything they would have tried to learn would be lost.  The evil would be allowed to continue, to strike somewhere else.  

            Night slowly fell, and the stars came out.  Oddly enough, it was the brightest Mirkwood had ever seen the stars, and they seemed to reach down to the shattered, broken lands, trying to give some semblance of hope.  They shone through the broken ceiling of the palace right into the chamber where the companions stay still.  

            A quiet voice broke the silence of Mirkwood. 

            "Aragorn?" Legolas finally began to move, to stir towards the ranger in an attempt to reach out.

            "Legolas! Yes, I am here! Gimli and I are here for you, please, say you are alright."

            "I remember the attack.  I remember the flame." Legolas shook, not from fear or from cold, but from devastation.  

            "The last hope of my family, something only to be used when all hope fades.  A way to protect our people, our home. Our home, our beautiful, living home." 

            Gimli did not understand the Elf's words.  He knew nothing of which he spoke.              

            "My family is dead, my home destroyed, my power spent, my only choice is to fall with them."

            The Elf finally fell completely from the light, his eyes closed.


	5. A Phoenix

Chapter 5: A Phoenix

"Come, let us hurry, Gimli. He is not dead yet and I might be able to help him.  Get some of the herbs I have in my pack."

            The Dwarf ran to gather medicines for his friend.  

            If Legolas was truly the only royal to survive, then he was now king.  King of Mirkwood, King of what was left.  What a wonderful thing to inherit after nearly three thousand years.  

            Aragorn waited silently.  He waited for his friend to live, waited for him to die, just waited for a solution to present itself.  He had no clue if the herbs he had give the Elf were doing anything.  In his mind he thought the Elf too far into the realm of spiritual harm for anything medicinal to be of any use.

            Gimli paced around.  This portion of the castle seemed to be spared of the fire enough that it still stood fairly steady.  He was not worried about the roof caving in on them as they had heard it doing in other portions of the royal home.  

            Finally, after nearly three days of no signs from Legolas, his eyes opened, their color bright.  

            "Aragorn?" 

            "Legolas! How are you feeling? You gave us quite a scare."

            "I am sorry. I was overwhelmed, but I realized that if I were to allow myself to die of grief, then the destroyers of Mirkwood would truly prevail.  My bloodline completely vanquished and the remainder of my people left leaderless.  I could not let that happen.  I had to prevail in order to spite the evil which did not completely defeat us."

            Aragorn and Gimli looked at each other, Gimli finally asking the question they had waited so long to hear.

            "Do you know what this was that attacked you? How is it you survived, for last we heard you were in the forest fighting Orcs far away from here."

            "Yes, I was. I was fighting when every sign the forest gave me said there was little time left, and the royal family does not go down without a fight. So I lwft them and returned to the palace in order to give our final resort"

            "What did you do?"

            "I cast the spell of Tiagra"

            Aragorn gasped, "I thought that spell was only legend."

            "There is much about my people that most of Middle Earth believes to be only legend."

            Gimli had not heard of this spell before, "What is it that you used, Legolas?"

            "I used the most ancient of Elvish curses.  One which brings together all the power from all the people under the command of a member of the royal family.  Together this power attacks the evil invading our lands.  These Orcs did not know about this power, or thought all the royals who could command it dead.  Either way, they were not prepared for the onslaught this sent down against them. Unfortunately, this spell can only ever be cast once for the parchment it was written on burns as the words are said. I knew there would not be another chance, or a better one." Legolas began to grow weary, so much emotion was beginning to well up in him again. 

            "The spell is also supposed to heal my kingdom, but so many were killed that there wasn't enough power left to heal our burned home."

            "Do you know who sent this enemy against your people?" Aragorn needed to know, he could not wait for Legolas to collect himself.

            "I do not.  They just appeared.  My father sent out the guards, but the messenger assigned to bring news from the front never returned.  Only when they were in sight as us did we realize the desperate nature of our situation."

            "Are they all dead?" Gimli worried, his people had also suffered so much loss of life. Images of the slain Dwarves in Moria brought him nightmares to this day. 

            "All the ones who attacked my beautiful home are destroyed.  I did not sense anymore, but I cannot guarantee that they are all banished from Middle Earth. I know that for now, the evil is no more.  The price, however was too high for this time of peace."

            None argued with those sentiments.

            The sun slowly rose in the eastern horizon. Dawn was approaching Mirkwood and Legolas stood in an open, gray field awaiting its first light to shine upon him. 

            His was now king, his people in Rivendell awaiting his leadership.  He did not know what to do.  He asked his family for guidance, for sign of what to do next.  

            Legolas took a deep breath.  The smell of life was gone, the rich smell of the forest covered by the dark smell of smoke.  His friends were waiting for him on the other side of the fields, waiting for him to join them on their trip back.  

            'I must be strong' Legolas thought, 'I must lead my people, my father would have wished that.' He never thought he would be king, for he was the youngest and had siblings in line for the throne in front of him.  Because of this, he never really paid too much attention to the arts of commanding a people. He thought he would have several thousand years before he would ever think of any of that.  He had hoped one of his brothers, once king, would have an heir and the throne would pass him up completely.  Such is fate, cruel and merciless.  

            The young Elf King turned to join the others when he saw a scene which made him stop in his tracks.  

            A leaf. A greenleaf, like his name, struck out from the side of a burned out log.  Sudden knowledge hit him, the woods may be destroyed, but we not stripped of life.  They would grow green again, they would flourish again.  He began to move more quickly to tell Aragorn and Gimli this news when fate seemed to tell him something more.  

            When he entered another open area the sky opened up, and gave him a sign of where to go next with his people.  Where to lead them after this crisis.  Somewhere where they could fine peace and live together as a renewed people where evil would not be able to reach.  This symbol glided along on the summer breeze and headed in his, and his people's, future destination.  He thought nothing more sacred in his life, and would follow this sign as long as he had strength.

A seagull.

Fin

Author's Note: Done, REVIEW! I just couldn't do two death-fics, too depressing even for me! Review please!!!! I must say I'm happy to have this done, because something BIG is in the works. Inspiration kicked me the other day, and I will soon begin posting my magnum opus (so far). It is the hugest challenge to my writing and creative skills that I have ever dared attempt, and it may turn out to be too great a challenge for myself.  However, I must make the attempt and if it fails I'll have to write something else.  It is a mix of Tolkien and Beagle novels, not quite as original, but a good idea in my mind. (review this one please!!)

Yes, my upcoming is another story telling of the magic and light of the Elvish race and telling of their descent into myth.  It will not follow the line of the books, like my other stories also do not. 

Review the one you just read!!

Blessed Be!

Elvensong


End file.
